Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206185349/@comment-31714397-20200206185808
Todd considered for a moment, with the big scaly crocodile woman kneeling at his eye level, and an evil smirk formed on his lips. Gretta seemed to smirk playfully, and let her finger wander between her legs, touching her still dripping labia once more. “It wants you, monkey man. Come on, let me thank you.” She licked her long face with a surprisingly flexible tongue, and her one good eye narrowed seductively. “But you're, like, 30 years older than me.” Todd laughed. “And not even my species.” “Oh, whatever.” Gretta laughed, finger still absently stroking herself. “Excuses, excuses, monkey. I can smell your arousal.” “Okay, I'm scared.” Todd gulped. “You're not... human.” “But I'm less of a crocodile.” Gretta said playfully. “All right, but I get to change you some more.” Todd grinned. “Okay, but make it quick.” Gretta sat on her rear and let her tail swing out behind her, pussy lips spread wide, still dripping. “First things first, let's make you less of a MILF.” Todd laughed at Gretta's completely confused face, keying in that he wanted her to be 24 years old. “What's a...” The crocodile began, but was sharply cut off by intense sensations building inside of her. “Todd! Fuck!” She began to audibly pop and groan as her 50 year old body began to lose age rather quickly. “Todd!” She said in alarm, voice a little less growly. “What's happening to me?” Already she was a little leaner, the remaining plumpness around her hips and chin deflating. And then she began to shrink a little bit, her height and overall size receding as she got younger. “Easy, Gretta.” Todd reassured her, marvelling at the shrinkage. Of course, reptiles grow their entire life. Gretta was losing age, so she was losing size too. Before too long, she was almost at the end. Her color was softer, greener, and scars and marks on her scaly flesh were vanishing. She was easily a few inches shorter than Todd now, and quite a bit lessened in scale, even more petite. He got on his knees and held her close. She cuddled into him, somewhat freaked out, and that's when Todd noticed she was weeping softly. “What did you do?” The crocodile said in a soft almost bashful voice, much lighter than before, smoother, feminine. She rubbed the side of her face and Todd realized that she now had both eyes! Her left eye was completely repaired! “I-I can...” She closed her eyes and let out several soft sobs, tears streaming down her scaly face. Her clawed hands clutched around his neck tightly and she put her forehead to his, the bumps of her scaly face a little softer. “You made me younger.” “Yeah.” Todd said gently. “I didn't know it'd fix your eye up, too. That's just a bonus.” “Todd...” Gretta looked up, sniffling and staring at him with a new smirk. “I'm all rejuvenated. And energetic. And sexy.” She wiped her eyes and marvelled at her restored vision. “And you... ARE GETTING FUCKED!” Gretta screamed, and eagerly tore off the human's pants, quite literally, before tackling him to the ground and pulling off his underwear. She sat on his groin, pussy sitting right in front of Todd's cock, and looked down at their situation. “Uh... I can't object.” Todd gulped, watching as he grew an erection for her, hovering and pulsing the tip just a hair away from a warm wet vent. “And I'm so much smaller.” Gretta licked her maw again. “Imagine how fucking huge you're going to feel.”